The invention relates to a cloth cutting device. More particularly, the invention is a cutting device that cuts perfect circles from pieces of cloth.
Sewing is a craft enjoyed by many people as both a means of employment, as well as a hobby. The invention of the sewing machine has made the craft of sewing more accessible to a larger number of people. While sewing machines can perform numerous difficult and belaboring tasks, such as creating various types of hems and embroidering decorations and trimmings on fabrics, the ability of the machines are still limited. Many sewing patterns require circular pieces of material to be cut from a piece of fabric. Such a task is not possible with the use of a sewing machine.
Many cutting devices are known in the art, however most such cutting devices are only useful in cutting paper and similar thin materials. These devices are not designed for use with thicker fabric materials since they have a tendency to pull the material and cut unevenly.
Thus, there exists a need for a cutting device that is specially designed for cutting perfect circles from fabrics. Such a device is constructed to hold the fabric securely in place while a circular blade is pressed down on the fabric. The blade cuts through the fabric without damaging said fabric. Further, various sizes blades may be used with the device to produce circular pieces of different diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,118 to Brosch discloses a rotary cutter for cutting holes of various sizes in sheet material, such as self-adhesive pads. U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,543 to Nusbaum discloses a hole cutting apparatus for making holes in material having a tacky nature. U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,843 to Shelton et al. discloses a hole cutter for ostomy adhesive wafers.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cloth cutting device for cutting perfect circular pieces from the cloth. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved cloth cutting device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cloth cutting device used to cut perfect circular pieces from a piece of cloth. The cloth cutting device is positioned over the cloth and utilized in incising a perfect circular piece from the cloth. The device has a base support assembly that maintains the cutting device in a stationary position on the cloth to be cut, a cutting blade enclosed in a housing assembly, a rotatable handle, and a shaft interconnected between the housing assembly and the handle. Rotation of the handle causes the shaft to rotate, effectuating downward movement of the blade onto and into the cloth.
It is an object of the invention to produce a cloth cutting device that cuts a perfect circle from a piece of fabric. Accordingly, the device has a circular blade that is pressed firmly against the fabric to produce a perfectly circular incision thereon.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a cloth cutting device that causes no damages to the fabric while cutting therefrom. Accordingly, the device is equipped with a base support assembly that securely holds the fabric in place while the blade is rotated downward. Thus, the fabric is not pulled or inadvertently torn.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.